Recreation
by subterfuges
Summary: Following the anime. Ginga and Kyouya have always been rivals, but they can be more than that, right? But, of course, knowing those two, things won't be easy. Ginga/Kyouya. T, just in case. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Ginga and Kyouya need more love, yes? (: I think so, at least! Therefore, this FF was born!  
><strong>

**It's basically a following of the anime, except with Ginga/Kyouya incorporated into it. I'm not the best writer out there, but I try to do my best for you people that read take your time to read my works! Also, I cannot guarantee that this piece is mistake-free. I'm sure there are mistakes somewhere, but I cannot find them, so... Sorry about mistakes!**

**Also, I'm planning to add Ryuuga/Kenta in this sooner or later, maybe? And I'm still contemplating on whether I should include the Metal Master/Metal Fury seasons for this FF. I only have the Metal Fusion planned (not really), so...yeah.**

**Enjoy, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Metal Fight Beyblade in any way, shape, or form!**

* * *

><p>"Sagittario, go!"<p>

The yellow-orange bey zoomed through the round stadium, making its way to the target. After a while battle, the opponent's bey was running out of stamina. Sagittario, being a stamina type, is able to hold up long battles like this, which made it better for it to endure for this long. With one final hit, the other bey was sent flying into the air, until it landed on the concrete floor behind the opponent.

"The winner of the third round is Yumiya Kenta!" Blader DJ shouted, pumping a fist in the air to emphasize his exuberance on seeing an amazing battle yet again. "Give it up for Kenta, folks! He's now in the best eight!"

Yumiya Kenta is boy at the age of eleven. His partner, Flame Sagittario, is his pride and joy. His bey spun towards him as he caught it with ease. Kenta rose his bey up towards the crowd, who cheered for him and the excellent battle. He grinned proudly, flashing his bey around back and forth. His pointer read 1250, which was a significant number compared to the rest of the bladers in Bey City.

Among the crowd were two teens, grinning to themselves with malevolence as they saw the high number of points Kenta held. They looked to each other in agreement and headed out of the stadium, waiting for their own target to arrive towards them. Their plan was set. It was just a matter of time until they were going to get their goal. After all, they did things their own way.

Yumiya Kenta was in for it soon.

**. . .**

One boy, carrying a sack on his back with flaming red hair, walked through the streets of Bey City, awed by how many people were talking about beybattling – kids, teens, and adults. It was as if everyone was coming together as one, and that's what made him smiling the whole time since he has arrived.

"Hey, there's a beyblade tournament going on!"

"Really? We have to hurry, then, so we don't miss it!"

The traveling boy blinked, watching the two kids run to some direction, probably that led to a Beyblade Stadium somewhere in the city. The enthusiasm was getting to him. With the same smile on, he continued on his way. It was getting dark, too. Taking a nap somewhere would be okay, for now.

_Being in this city makes me feel so nervous, though, _he thought, turning to the orange, glowing sky. _Something's going to happen, that's for sure. I'm certain things have just started now._

**. . .**

Kenta let out a long sigh, lowering his head in defeat.

Unlike the third round, the fourth round was a disaster. No, that was just an exaggeration. He did okay during the recent match, but his Sagittario just could not match up to the opponent's bey. He was hoping to meet his goal by being the overall winner, but that was just unlikely now.

"Don't worry," Osamu said with encouragement, patting Kenta on the back as they rode down the escalator. "You'll do better next time, for sure! Being a part of the best eight isn't bad at all! You and Sagittario were amazing while you lasted!"

The green-haired boy turned to his friend and put on a smile. "Thanks a lot, Osamu. I just wished I had gotten a bit further down the tournament. Sagittario and I worked really hard to come this far."

Their other friend, Takeshi, pulled out his bey and put it out towards Kenta. "Maybe you'll get further with my attack-type bey! Who knows? You might even win!"

Kenta shook his head, putting on a bigger smile. "It's alright, Takeshi! I'm committed to beating the whole tournament one day with my Sagittario! I've already decided for it to be my partner and someday with a lot of practice, I know Sagittario and I will get far!"

"That's true," Takeshi said, laughing a bit sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "It won't mean much if you don't win with your own bey, huh? Then this is what we'll do!" He pointed to the training room where many kids were shouting happily to their beys. "We go train right now until the sun goes down!"

"It's already dark, though..." Osamu turned to the outside window with a frown. "My mom will kill me if I don't make it home quick! Who knows what might happen if I get home too late, if I think too much...!"

Takeshi gaped at the setting sun. "You're right! I should be going home right now!" The skinny boy turned back to Kenta and sighed. "We'll train another time. Right now, we have to hurry home!"

"Okay! See you, Osamu, Takeshi!"

**. . .**

_Wow, it really is getting dark, _Kenta thought, watching the not-as-bright sun sinking lower into the horizon. Unconsciously, the boy shook violently down his spine. _I'm starting to get a bad feeling for some reason... Is it because I know I'll get in trouble if I get home too late...?_

As he watched the sun, he paid no attention to get what ahead of him. Kenta bumped into another person, falling down in the process. The person he bumped into wasn't lean or anything like that, which made him shiver. The boy opened his eyes, while rubbing on his aching butt, to see a big-sized teen in front of him. With him were two other guys, who looked equally scary.

The young boy gulped, knowing that he was already in for some trouble knowing that the older males were looking at him with greedy eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" Kenta squeaked.

The big guy in the middle, who Kenta figured was the leader of their little group, just grinned in a taunting manner. "Sorry doesn't cut it, kid. You have to pay for that, you know. And you know how we do things around here, eh?"

"B-but it wasn't on p-purpose! I r-really didn't mean t-to b-bump into you...!"

"Shut it, brat!" one of the others snapped, causing Kenta to jump in fright. "You need to know your place! You're talking to Benkei-san here!"

"That's right," the remaining member snickered. "And do you know what we want? Your precious points."

The green-haired boy gasped, quickly grabbing onto his pointer. He observed the high number he had earned and shook his head, glaring at the three. "N-no! I earned these points with Sagittario's and my hard work! Wh-why don't you play fair?" A sudden realization washed over him. "...You're the nasty Face Hunters, aren't you?"

"Nasty?" Benkei questioned with anger. "Why, you... You know what you need right now?" He took out his launcher and bey, inserting the top into the machine. "A beating from us, that's what! You have no choice anymore, kid. We know about the high number of points you have, and we're definitely getting those!"

Kenta gulped. He scrambled to his feet and tried running the opposite way he came from, but two other Face Hunters already had their beys ready and blocked the young boy from running off. Kenta turned back to Benkei and glared at him, almost ready to cry.

What did he do to deserve this?

**. . .**

The fiery red-haired boy walked along a road, content with what he has seen so far. Bey City, as he has heard from others during his travel, was amazing. The residents he have met were wonderful and nice. He was happy to have come to the city and was deciding on staying for a while.

Besides the happiness that overwhelmed him, there was something else he was feeling.

_Anxiety... But from what? I've never felt anything like this. Why is it that stepping into this city has made me feel so...nervous? Sure, I did feel anxious at times, but this is different. It's a...bittersweet kind of different. I'm happy to have stepped here, but at the same time I'm sad. Why is that?_

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sounding clash that seemed nearby. There was a beyblade match going on somewhere, but it didn't seem like those joyful kind of matches he had seen so far. This one seemed more...fierce. The reverberations gave the hint.

He noticed the setting was changing; he noticed that he was now running to wherever that battle taking place was. It took willpower to stop himself for a moment.

_If I go to wherever that is...will my life change? That's the kind of feeling I'm getting right now. If I go, then I'm going to experience a whole new change for my life. Should I...go? I know I'm going to start feeling inward pain if I continue my way there... I'm going to start a whole new adventure, one with many bumps._

"But that's the joy of life," he told himself, smiling brightly. His launcher and bey were taken out from his waist pack and he continued on his way, letting the breeze play with his hair as he ran.

**. . .**

His hypothesis was right at mark. There definitely was a battle taking place, and it seemed fierce, alright. What angered him was the fact there were five bladers evilly snickering to a lone boy who seemed like he was horribly losing the match. Before he knew it, the boy launched his own bey into the battle, knocking out the enemy's bey away from the suffering young boy's bey.

Eyes were widened and turned to where the new, mysterious bey came from. Kenta gasped with hope while the Face Hunters glared at the newcomer.

"It's not right to battle cruelly," he found himself talking.

"Stay out of this!" Benkei snarled, before putting on an upward curve to his lips. "Unless you want to go against the five of us at once, but it's going to be a five-to-one handicap match. If you don't go against us, then we're going to take that little boy's _and_ your points!"

"Heh. Fine by me."

Kenta rushed towards the newcomer with pleading eyes. "You don't have to do this...! Those jerks did nothing to you, plus I don't want you to be involved in this when you don't need to be! I-I can't allow you to lose everything all because of me...!"

A hand reached to ruffle to the other's green hair. "Don't worry about it. These guys are no match for me. Trust me, okay?"

There was determination that blazed in the amber colored eyes, Kenta noted. The young boy found himself succumbing to the other's certainty and merely nodded. He watched the taller boy smiling with confidence and turned back to the already set bladers.

"Three, two, one... Go shoot!"

It was only a matter of seconds until the match was over. Kenta was shocked by the speed of the mysterious male's bey. The Face Hunters' beys were simply no match for the winner.

The winning bey, Storm Pegasis, spun back to its owner, who triumphantly held up his pointer that now read 30050 points. Of course, everyone in the vicinity was flabbergasted by the _extremely_ high number on the screen. It wasn't everyday these people saw a pointer reading that huge number, after all.

Benkei dared to speak at that moment. "Wh-who are you...?"

"Me?" He smiled. "I'm Hagane Ginga. Don't expect me to hand my points, along with his. You're free to go."

They didn't need telling to scram off, not before screaming "You'll pay for this!"

_H-how cool, _Kenta thought, eyes sparkling with admiration for his savior. _Storm Pegasis and he make an amazing team together! I've never met someone as strong as him!_

Ginga noticed that the boy he saved was practically shining as bright as the sun. He scratched his head sheepishly, but smiled. He picked up the defeated Sagittario on the floor and held it out for Kenta to take back, who soon came back to reality and took his bey.

"That was amazing, Ginga!" Kenta excitedly cried out. "You're so strong! I-I'm Yumiya Kenta, and thank you so much for saving me and Sagittario! W-we really appreciate your help!"

"It's nice to meet you, Kenta, and it's no biggy," Ginga happily answered. His face then turned a bit serious and turned to the fleeing group. "Who were those guys, anyway? Those kind of people just keep popping everywhere I go."

Kenta let out a sigh. "They call themselves the Face Hunters. They consist of bladers who target weaker people and steal their points. They're complete jerks! A lot of my friends already had gotten their points taken away by them!"

"... I see."

_Why am I getting that anxious feeling back?_

_**. . .**_

Benkei jumped when the barrel came close to him.

"I'm sorry, Kyouya-san, but Hagane Ginga was much too strong for us! I-I've never seen someone, other than you, Kyouya-san, with so many points during my life! We were just simply no match for him... He dominated us and destroyed us flat!"

The leader of the Face Hunters, Kyouya, growled menacingly. So it seemed there was a worthwhile opponent for him in the city, huh? This was news that he had hoped to hear for a while. Things were getting too boring and nothing interesting happened. Until today, that is.

Kyouya chortled loudly, receiving questioning looks from the other members. This was exactly the thing that brought excitement to him! He needed to see this "Ginga" person for himself, and see just how powerful this guy really was. The dark green-haired was getting even more excited and his blood boiled with thrill.

Yes, tomorrow was going to be a day to look forward to.

And yet, there was that burning sensation to his heart. Even though he was filled with flooding elation of seeing another strong blader, he was filled with a foreign sentiment. Was it his own laughter that made his throat burn intensely, or was it something else? These unknown emotions were agitating him to no end, and yet he couldn't drive these feelings away...

**. . .**

"So, Ginga, you seem like you're traveling. Where do you come from?"

Ginga stopped momentarily to think about the questions. He then put on a light smile and jumped over the fence next to him, sliding down the grassy hill that was located side-by-side with the rocks and river. Kenta put on an inquiring look and followed the blader's actions.

The red-haired boy motioned for Kenta to lie down next to him, which Kenta did. He turned to the night sky and put on a content look.

"Look up, Kenta."

Like anyone, the young boy was confused. However, he still looked up to the sky as Ginga instructed. Right then, his eyes lit up with exuberance. Bright balls of gas twinkled in the darkened region high above them, but the part that amazed him was the huge trail that the stars made up. The sight was beautiful and he felt so calm at that moment just by staring at the wonder.

Ginga sighed happily. "It's beautiful up there, huh?" He paused, lifting up his upper body. "My home is right here, Kenta. I follow where the stars lead me, and they led me to this city, along with many stories from other people. Bey City really is an amazing place, filled with so many bladers."

"Bey City really is cool. ...Hey, Ginga. What's the secret to Pegasis' and your strength?"

"Mm...secret? I don't have one, really. I guess my strength comes from," he placed a hand on his heart, "here."

Kenta tilted his head. "Your heart? What do you mean?"

"Strength doesn't come in any form and I don't think strength really exists in that sense. It's kind of hard to explain. I guess it's more like the...spirit that fires up a blader. The bond between you and your bey should be the key point in a beybattle. I think that's what makes a person a true blader, right?"

"Wow...I never thought of it that way. So if I build up my bond with Sagittario, will I become stronger?"

"Yup, that's what I'm saying! And like those stars up there, the bonds you create with other bladers will create a bigger relationship with everyone. As everyone gathers together, we become stronger...as one, just like the Milky Way."

Kenta nodded understandingly, absorbing the information given to him. He turned back to the starry sky and smiled at its beauty. In a way, the sky today depicted the kind of world beyblade created. The analogy perfectly fit and Kenta was blissful to hear Ginga's comparison between the stars and beyblade. It showed him a bigger light and new determination to become stronger with his partner.

_Come to think of it, I wonder how long Ginga will stay here in the city._

"Hey, Gin - "

Kenta cut himself off when he saw the fiery blader snoring quite loudly. He chuckled to himself at Ginga's silliness and stood up to start heading home.

"Good night, Ginga."

Before the older boy had fallen asleep, the only thought that invaded everything else in him was why his heart was beating rapidly when he started talking about the bonds created through beyblade. Was his own metaphor telling him something greater? This never happened before.

_Why is my heart beating like this...?_

**. . .**

Ginga felt a presence in front of him. No, make that presence_s_.

He opened his eyes to not see the morning light of the sun, but familiar eyes of the bladers he had faced yesterday. Not the good kind of bladers. The Face Hunters. Ginga clucked his tongue with annoyance and lowered his gaze with severity.

"What the hell do you want?"

Benkei smirked. "A payback from yesterday. Look forward to it, Hagane Ginga."

His heartbeat rate quickened after the words. Really, what was going on with his stupid heart lately? But most importantly, _am I going to look forward to what's coming up?_

**. . .**

_I'm going to have Ginga tell me some tips to help strengthen the bond between Sagittario and me! Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll also ask him for some pointers on launching and other things like that!_

Kenta smiled to himself excitedly, as he accelerated his pace. He just hoped his new friend had not left the city yet. There were so many things he wanted Ginga to help him with, so he couldn't miss a rare chance like this when a powerful blader visited Bey City!

He finally arrived to the river after a few minutes, but was disappointed when he got there. Ginga was not there anymore.

_He couldn't have gone far, though. I know Ginga is still around, so I just have to go find him! _

The Sagittario user blinked when he noticed something shiny. He rushed to the item and gasped as he picked it up. It was a bey part and it wasn't something that belonged to Ginga or him. It seemed oddly familiar, though. A little too familiar...

"Ah, this belongs to one of those Face Hunters from yesterday! Oh, no... Ginga!"

**. . .**

It was an ambush. Of course, being the Face Hunters, things were going to end up as a trap.

"A hundred of us, Hagane Ginga!" Benkei sneered. "Do you have the strength to defeat us all?"

Kenta arrived at the scene right at the minute. He was shocked to see so many Face Hunters at once – was it the whole gang? And Ginga was going to face all of them at once? What kind of crazy battle was this? Seeing so many at one time, Kenta was filled with doubt.

"Watch carefully, Kenta," Ginga told him; he hadn't even looked behind him to see Kenta approaching the construction site. "Beyblade is not about endurance or anything like that." He smirked as he saw the upcoming beys towards him. "And it's not about the quantity either! Go shoot!"

Swiftly, Ginga took out his trusted Storm Pegasis and launched it with such austerity and celerity that so many beys were already knocked out with one hit.

Pegasis circled around the scarf-wearing boy, creating an updraft with its spinning and causing the remaining beys to fly into the air. Once no other beys were on the ground, Pegasis let out its wind-created energy all over the site, having the beys rebounding back to their owners.

Kyouya, leaning comfortably on his side, watched in surprise at Pegasis' strength. So, this was the fearful power of Hagane Ginga's that the weaklings could not defeat. There was no surprise, though. The glowing blue aura that surrounded Ginga was just enough to prove his power. And what an amazing power he contained.

"W-We'll remember this...!"

That was the final cry coming from the Face Hunters. Ginga put on a triumphant grin as Pegasis returned to his hand. He turned to Kenta, still with the grin. "Remember Kenta... The final deciding factor of a beybattle is the blader's spirit!"

"Ginga...!"

Kenta rushed to the red-haired boy with teary eyes. He tackled the taller boy into a hug, which Ginga was taken aback at but still returned it nonetheless. The young boy was just filled with bliss to see that the blader was okay, despite facing a hundred beys at once.

"Hagane Ginga..."

Both blinked at the new voice and they turned to the direction of it. They gasped seeing a dark-green haired boy smiling satisfactorily.

"Storm Pegasis, was it?" His smile widened. "It seems I have found the perfect prey for my Rock Leone!" He took out his green-colored bey, letting the metal top shine with the support of the sun's rays.

Ginga narrowed his eyes. "You're..."

"Heh. Tategami Kyouya. It's become interesting, has it not?" Kyouya chuckled to himself with bitterness in his laughter.

Ginga could only stare back with slight anger and gritted teeth. And yet, there was a light, pink blush that began to scatter on the boy's face. He tried keeping himself composed with a thought contrasted with his outside expression.

_Tategami Kyouya... He's cute... No, wait! Why is he filling my heart with such intensity once I laid my eyes on him? Why is he making my heart beat quickly? And why...is it that I'm falling in love with first sight...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think? :)<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Face

**For StarSapphireWolf, who's been amazing. (: I love you, sweetie!**

**Review responses will be at the bottom, too! And an important author's note! Please read it, guys. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade! I seriously wish I did, though.**

* * *

><p>Pegasis spun around the mini upside dome, circling around three other beys. After gaining enough power and speed from its spinning, the blue-colored bey collided against the opponent beys in one swoop. Without a second of hesitation, the beys all fell out of the practicing stadium and landed on the floor, stopping their spins. Pegasis gracefully spun upwards towards its red-haired owner, who caught it with ease.<p>

"Th-that was amazing, Ginga!" Takeshi shouted with admiration, picking up his fallen bey and rushing to the now embarrassed teen. "How are you and Pegasis so strong?"

Other kids that surrounded their battle rushed towards Ginga, who was now trying to control the situation. Being bombarded with questions, that didn't seem to end, and battle requests had the young teen feeling a bit uncomfortable, but also comfortable at the same time. He smiled, knowing that all these kids in the city were determined bladers who would strive for higher heights in the future.

The thought gave him a warm feeling. He wanted to see others as determined as these kids were. Higher heights, huh? Just like the endless sky. Suddenly, Ginga felt more than glad to come to this city. Seeing these bladers made him feel warm... But then again, there was that _one other_person who made him feel a different kind of warmth...

The difference confused him, and made him blush.

Akira laughed at the liveliness of the group. "Kenta, you're so lucky to know such a strong blader like Ginga! How did you meet him anyway?"

The green-haired had a small smile on and turned to the attention-grabbing person, who was desperately trying to answer all the questions and requests. "It's a bit of a long story that all happened in just a day or so. I just got into some trouble, and Ginga here just happened to be there at the right time and helped me out. I guess that's basically the gist of it."

"Way to be vague," Akira said, pouting, "but I won't pry. Hey, do you think Ginga will teach me some tips if I squeeze in the crowd and tackle my way to him?"

"Uh, you can give it a shot...?"

"Okay!"

Kenta sweat-dropped, watching his friend tackle his way through causing the whole crowd of people to fall on the floor, which sadly resulted with aching backs and butts. He laughed at the silliness of his friend and smiled brighter when he saw Ginga laughing along with everyone else. His troubles that concerned with the Face Hunters earlier in the day had washed away when he saw the radiance emitting from everyone in Bey Park.

The young boy only hoped the same applied to Ginga. After all, the red-haired teen was the _main _one facing the troubles with the Face Hunters.

Meanwhile, a young brunette girl was staring at the whole scene that took place in the Bey Park. She was not disappointed with what she saw; in actuality, she was surprised by the strength of the newcomer of Bey City. There was just one thing that bothered her... She narrowed her eyes. That bey of his – Pegasis, wasn't it? It looked a bit...off to her. Like, it needed to be checked upon.

She smiled. Well, that was her specialty after all: checking beys, and Pegasis definitely needed a look over. But, that's not all. She could tell... Behind the smile of the star, there was something else. Something else that bothered him. She could see it in his eyes...

The hidden turmoil inside Hagane Ginga.

**. . .**

"More, more! Give me more!"

A crazy laughter filled the air, and the rest of the Face Hunters could tell that their leader had met the berserk point. Ever since that new guy came into the picture, almost every minute of the morning started with their beys being thrown into the air with intense wind. As usual, Rock Leone was something to be fearful of. The green-colored bey had beaten every single one of the gang's beys without breaking a sweat.

Benkei was getting worried. Why was it that one guy was causing his leader to get into a crazed mood like this? It was both a matter of why and how. For the time he had known the other, not once had the dark green-haired boy been so determined like this. There was a passion of some sort – something that made his leader shine with such brilliance.

But it was that same brilliance that made him so worried.

Kyouya knew he was an excellent blader – the best, if anything. This was his style, to challenge others for practice and to perfect his Rock Leone to being the ultimate bey. Because he was the best, he had to defeat this "Hagane Ginga" and prove that there was no one else better. Besides, was there ever a time when a talented blader came to the city?

He didn't have to see the power of Hagane Ginga's to tell that the other was an amazing blader. That boy was the perfect opponent to show the overwhelming strength of Leone. Kyouya was excited to _face_against a powerful person that seemed to hold much power. And by defeating Hagane Ginga's power, then Kyouya would be the most feared and toughest blader.

It was a dream to be fulfilled.

He was aware, however, of the way the redhead occupied his thoughts. Yes, the green-haired boy thought so much of defeating the holder of Pegasis, but there was much more than that. It was...strange...to give something, or rather _someone_ to this extent. This was another reason, actually, why he wanted to challenge Hagane Ginga. If the other was beaten, then maybe – just _maybe_– Kyouya would know the reason for Hagane Ginga taking up so much space of his mind.

_I...need to see him._

Benkei widened his eyes. _There's...an opening...! _He thought with surprising all over his face. _An opening in Kyouya-san's bey! I can make a comeback!_

And that he did. The bey (that he had stolen from a random boy) of his spun towards the lone-spinning top, initiating the start of his counterattack. This was a rare chance, being that Kyouya was one to notice many things in battle and would not allow his opponent to make a big move.

Just when his bey was about to make the attack, Rock Leone slammed onto it which forced it to fly to the other side of the warehouse. Benkei, shocked by the sudden move, looked back to his leader, who had an angry expression for almost losing. However, Kyouya looked...bewildered from what just happened. He noticed that incredulity soon change to the signature, sinister smile of his leader's a second later.

_What's wrong with Kyouya-san? _Benkei questioned himself, watching the Face Hunter boss' bey spin with the wind behind its tracks. _He's acting strangely. He looks confused with himself, like he's in some foreign country and is lost. I've never seen him like that..._

Kyouya then clutched his heart after letting out a maniacal laughter. Though he was far too excited to face a strong foe, he felt...broken. The organ that helped him survive was now beating quickly and each beat hurt like hell. Wasn't his heart supposed to beat with incitement and not...pain? This odd feeling was conquering him when _he_ was supposed to be the king of the lions; _he_was supposed to be conquering all.

_I've never felt this feeling before. I want to it go away; it's only hindering me from focusing. I can't lose to that Hagane Ginga. I need to keep my attention to the upcoming battle between me and him. I have to prove my worth to myself. I need to win._

_And, yet, I don't want this feeling to go away._

**. . .**

The red-haired boy's arms flew and landed behind his head. He smiled contently to himself after letting out a cry of joy and appeasement.

"That was a fun experience!" Ginga said, sighing happily. "I enjoyed battling all those guys at the Bey Park! Everyone was having such a fun time – I'm glad I was there to see that! Thank you so much for bringing me there, Kenta!"

The younger boy laughed and nodded. "It's no problem, Ginga!" he replied with a smile of his own. "I knew it was a good idea bringing you there. A lot of people also got to learn a lot from you, so I'm sure everyone else was glad to meet you, too!"

They were now at the side of the river where Ginga had slept the previous night. The two boys fell back to the soft grass slope and both let out sighs. The afternoon was great for the both of them, the newcomer since he got to meet many different-leveled bladers and the resident of Bey City since he got to see more of Ginga's skills as a powerful blader.

Actually, about today, Kenta was not sure if Ginga was having fun. It seemed the older boy was..._distracted_almost the whole time. It...could have been with what happened the day before...with the Face Hunters and all. In the first two days Ginga had stepped into Bey City, the male was already a big target of said group. And the leader of the fearsome gang had challenged the redhead. So far, things weren't looking too good for the older one.

"Ginga..." Kenta started to say, "that Tategami Kyouya... All I know is that he's the leader of the Face Hunters. I haven't heard much about him being that he rarely fights, so I don't really know his strength. Either way, you should be careful."

"Kenta..."

It was touching for someone to be so concerned like this. Ginga was happy to know that Kenta really cared, despite their short time knowing each other. He put on a heartfelt smile and ruffled the light green-haired boy's hair. This was nice, knowing that Kenta was a kind kid who looked out for others. Ginga already knew there was going to be a friendship forming between them.

"Do you know why I'm traveling, Kenta?"

The smaller one shook his head. "No, why?"

Ginga looked up to the blue sky and, once again, placed his whole back on the grass field beneath him. "To improve my beyblading skills further. You remember what I told you two days ago, right? The sky is a vast area, covering many bladers underneath it. There are many opponents out there I have yet to face. I'm looking for strong bladers that will help me and Pegasis grow. And from the event that happened yesterday, now I'm aware there is someone here to challenge, along with many others that love to beyblade."

"Wait! Then does that mean...?"

The redhead rose his upper body and grinned. "That's right! I'm going to stay here for a while!"

The first thing that struck Kenta's thoughts was the troubled expression of Ginga back at Bey Park. He knew there was more to the declaration of remaining longer in the city. Like he mentioned before, Ginga was _troubled_. There was something great bothering him. Something more intense. And, of course, it had to do with that guy - Tategami Kyouya. Even though they only exchanged a few words, already there was something between them.

It was not a bond, no. There was no close relationship or anything of that sort. There was no enmity or hate between the two either. It was a bit complicated to explain. No friendship or hatred, but _something_... Kenta figured there would be no other person except that Tategami Kyouya to be the cause. It was all because of that _click_that formed between Ginga and Kyouya. Though they only met, Kenta felt there has already been some grand history that happened concerning them.

Really, the young boy has never seen something like what the two had.

"Kenta, did you hear what I said?"

The light green-haired boy blinked, realizing that Ginga had been talking while he was lost in his own thoughts. "Oh, sorry, Ginga. That's great that youre staying here! You'll really enjoy yourself! Just...wouldn't it be dangerous? With the Face Hunters and everything?"

Ginga let out a laugh. "Haha, don't worry! They're not that strong." He reached into the pocket that contained his bey, taking the top out with a grin. "Besides, I have Storm Pegasis by my side to help me! With him, I can - " He suddenly noticed that his bey was not in his hands anymore. "Hey! Who took Pegasis?"

Kenta blinked and tilted his head to the same directions as the...girl in front of him. He watched her analyze Storm Pegasis carefully and meticulously. "Um, Ginga," he started off, "She's looking at Pegasis extremely, like all of its parts and stuff."

The redhead turned around to the brunette girl with a huff. "Well, you could at least ask me before taking Pegasis from my hands like that, you know."

She took off her goggles and handed back the bey to its owner. "You should watch out more, for your bey, that is," she said with a sigh. Kenta had to let out a giggle because of her ignoring Ginga. "Storm Pegasis seems to have a lot of scratches. If you take a good look, you can see them clearer."

Ginga brought the bey closer to his eyes, letting out a light gasp. "Oh, you're right..."

"Honestly, does anyone pay attention to their precious beys anymore?" She shook her head. "My dad owns a shop, specializing in bey parts. I also work there, so you guys can come with me and check it out. I suggest you should if you want Storm Pegasis in a better condition."

The two boys stared at each other with a look that stated confusion. The brunette brought her hands to her hips and lowered her upper body slightly with narrowed eyes. "Well, are you both coming or what?" She lowered her arms and put on a small smile. "You don't want to keep Pegasis waiting, do you?" She waved, gesturing them to hurry and follow. "Come on. This way!"

Kenta shrugged and put on a smile. "Guess it couldn't hurt to go with her, right?"

"I guess not," Ginga replied. "She seems to be worried for Pegasis, so I know she's a good person. Let's just go with her and see how she's going to deal with the situation."

_But it's weird, _Ginga thought to himself. _I'm meeting all these people and it feels...natural. Like, it seems everything is planned out for me. And by their being brought to my life, it brings me closer to...him, Tategami Kyouya. Is this what they call _destiny_?_

**. . .**

"Whoa, check it out, Ginga!" Kenta cried with excitement and awe. "There are so many bey parts here that I've never been aware of! Look at all these parts! Fusion Wheels, Energy Rings, Face Bolts, Performance Tips, and Spin Tracks!"

"Wow!" Ginga shared the same level of thrill. "This shop is pretty cool. It has everything for a blader! You can learn a lot here!"

The female of the trio nodded with a proud grin. "Yup. This is my dad's Bey Shop and also my home. You can come here anytime for parts or just general questions, or just to sight see." She walked to behind the counter. "My personal workplace is at the basement and it's usually off limits, but I'll make an exception for you two from now on. Come on."

The three walked behind the door and saw the comfortable living room that had another staircase leading downstairs. Down they went the spiral staircase, and needless to say Ginga and Kenta were both amazed at what they saw. There were computers and manuals on the desks. Machines were lit up and tools were places neatly on top of the tables. They could tell that she was a professional at beyblading, being that many of her items had to do with that topic.

"I never really introduced myself, right?" The brunette faced them and smiled. "Hi, I'm Amano Madoka. Instead of being a blader like many of the people at Bey City, I'm actually a mechanic. I like performing maintenance on beys and fixing them up to good perfection. Someone has to watch out for the damage that beys take, right?" She giggled. "And I decided to take up that profession!"

"Hagane Ginga, a blader partnered with Storm Pegasis! Nice to meet you, Madoka!"

"Hi, I'm Yumiya Kenta, and my bey is Flame Sagittario! It's awesome how you're looking after beys! Is if okay if I call you Madoka-chan?"

She nodded happily. "Yes, you may! It's nice to meet the both of you!" She turned her attention to the older male. "So, Ginga, about Pegasis... You can probably guess what I'm going to do with it now. Is it okay with you to take a better look at it?"

"Sure. I think Pegasis would appreciate it."

Madoka softly smiled and put on her goggles. She took the blue-colored bey away from Ginga's hand, walked towards a machine with a big space that was located on the desk. She placed the bey into the space and pressed some buttons on the side. Ginga and Kenta let out surprised gasps when the machine began scanning with a bright light.

The girl sat in the chair in front of her computer and observed the data. "Hm, this is not good."

"What's wrong, Madoka?" Ginga asked.

She twirled the chair and faced the boys. "There's a lot of dirt and rubble inside of Pegasis." She rose one eyebrow. "You have been performing weekly, latest monthly, check-ups on Pegasis, right?"

Ginga sheepishly scratched the back of his head while Kenta chuckled. "Guilty as charged, huh?" Kenta asked, laughing a bit.

Madoka shook her head. "Bladers, these days. Poor beys... You have to check up on them! What happens if the dirt, sand, and tiny rocks start rubbing off the bey? It'll slowly deteriorate and cause permanent damage. Those parts will gradually get smaller and your bey's stats could be lowered by a good amount. That's important to consider when you're beybattling, right?"

The brunette took her goggles off and sighed. "I'm going to look over Pegasis tonight."

Ginga bit his lower lip. It's not that he minded the free maintenance. It's just that he was...hoping to find out more about the ferocious blader he had met yesterday. Actually, it was more like he was hoping to see Tategami Kyouya today. But, Madoka had a point. He couldn't endanger Pegasis any more. He had been traveling around without giving Pegasis time to relax. As much as he wanted to see Kyouya, he had to let Pegasis rest and be checked up on.

He let out a defeated sigh. "Alright, but I'm staying over tonight!"

Madoka blinked. "I don't mind, but why?"

"Pegasis is my partner," the redhead explained. "I never leave Pegasis by my side. Wherever Pegasis is, I am too."

The girl smiled. "That's fine with me, then. I'm just glad you treasure your bey that much."

Kenta took out his own bey and went up to the mechanic. "Madoka-chan, do you want to look over my Sagittario, too?"

"Sure! I'll do that tomorrow. Right now, Pegasis has a lot to be checked upon so I better get started."

**. . .**

Madoka made amazing hamburgers, Ginga noted. He was glad that he had decided to stay at the girl's place for the day. Even if the outside was his life, he missed having homemade food and a warm place to sleep. Not only was he having a good time with good food, Pegasis seemed to be relaxing well. Also, Madoka was a fun person to talk with. He had already become good friends with her during their dinner talk.

But, still, he kind of hoped to search for the dark green-haired boy. Tategami Kyouya... The guy would always crawl back into Ginga's thoughts, no matter what he was thinking about. It was strange, how Ginga began thinking so strongly about someone like this. And he didn't even know much about the other, only having a clue of his personality and how he looked like.

Madoka stopped fiddling with Storm Pegasis and her tools, twirling the chair and facing the blader. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about, and the way you are now is right on the topic." She paused a bit, inhaling then exhaling. "Ginga, I saw you at Bey Park and you seemed...troubled. You can fool others by trying to act happy, but you didn't fool Kenta or me."

Ginga opened his mouth to speak, but Madoka shushed him by interrupting. "Not finished talking. Ginga, just tell me what's wrong. Kenta was worried about you, and so am I. I know we both just met you, but you can tell us. We're your friends, now. So, Ginga, what's bothering you?"

He put on a teary, childlike face. "Aw, Madoka! You're going to make me cry!" She laughed, and he smiled. "...Madoka, do you know anything about the leader of the Face Hunters?"

She put a single index finger to her chin. "Well, he's Tategami Kyouya, right?"

"Yeah! That's him!"

"Yes, I do know a bit about him. He's a very strong blader - the strongest in this city. He's known to show no mercy to his opponents. Well, that was when he came to this city, and shortly became the leader after that. A lot of people tremble at the sight of him. He hasn't really been seen after that since he doesn't bother beybattling unless it's necessary. He's a really scary guy."

Ginga digested all that he heard. It was no surprise, really, about how Tategami Kyouya was a scary blader. He had felt the intense atmosphere around the guy just by looking at him. He knew all that, and yet Ginga believed there was something more to him. Why else would he have...fallen in love with him at first sight? Ginga never thought about love and all that, but just after looking at Kyouya...

He blushed again.

The girl put on a gentle smile. "I guess he challenged you. I can tell you're a very strong blader. You look like you can match his strength, probably even beat him. Don't worry about the battle, whenever you guys have it. Also, about him, I know he's not a bad guy. He may be the leader of the Face Hunters, but never have I seen him take away points like the other Face Hunter members."

The boy was glad to hear that. But, it probably wouldn't have made a difference if Kyouya was a bad person or a good person. Ginga was sure that either way, he would have felt the same way for the holder of Rock Leone. He wondered all of a sudden if Kyouya felt the same way. Of course not! That was impossible! A guy like Kyouya would never like him back...!

Then this was one-sided. Well, damn.

"You okay there, Ginga?" Madoka asked. "First you looked happy after I told you the good point I noticed about him and then you look conflicted. Are you sure you don't have anything else in your mind that you want to let out?"

"Oh, no!" Ginga waved his hands in front of him. "Don't worry! Thanks for telling me about Kyouya. That was more than enough to know! I guess I'm wondering what made him become the leader and all. Really, there's nothing else in my mind!"

The girl blinked, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, if you say so. If you need me, then just call for me. I'm going to go back to working on Pegasis. If I want to go work with Sagittario, then I should finish with yours. Really, don't hesitate to ask me anything or tell me what's on your mind." She spun her chair around and put on her goggles again, going back into the maintenance.

Ginga remained laying down wholly on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. As much as he knew he could trust Madoka, he wasn't sure whether to tell her. He knew he was thinking and feeling differently about Kyouya compared to others, but it's not like he had thought deeply and carefully about the matter. Love was a topic he never really indulged himself into. Beyblade was his life up to now, but now after looking at one person he just met with one glance, love was coming up.

Or was this called a crush? Weren't there stages to love? Maybe it was too early to call this love. It was an affection, yes, but too early for this to be love. Perhaps the better term for this was _like_. After all, it's not like they knew each other well enough. Sure, Ginga would have liked it if he knew more about Kyouya not from other people but the actual Kyouya.

But judging from Kyouya's personality, it seems like the "getting to know each other" task would be difficult to progress through.

This was the first stage of like and love. And still the redhead was already wondering how things would be like in the later stages. Would things between them get better or worse? Would Kyouya be a person that he would meet once later on and never appear again?

Ginga hoped not. The thought was too unbearable.

It was late, most likely around three in the morning or something. Madoka sighed tiredly and removed the goggles from her face. She stretched her arms and got up from her spinning chair. She had been working with Pegasis for a long while already and the girl was exhausted. She felt bad for the boy being that he was thinking deeply about something, and she felt bad for not helping him. So the least she could do was fix his bey quickly. The girl figured beyblading would lift his spirits up.

Madoka turned her attention to the sleeping Ginga, putting on a small smile. He was now resting so peacefully, as if he never was troubled in the first place. But she knew he had been quietly thinking hard about whatever was going on in his head. She really did hope he did talk, but he never did. Maybe in the future he would.

"Sweet dreams, Ginga." The brunette sat back down on her seat and rolled the chair back into place. She looked at Pegasis one last time, blinking sleepily and yawning which meant she was now drowsy. Madoka placed her head on her crossed arms, resting herself on the desk. "I'll finish the final scan tomorrow. It's not like something will come up, anyway..."

With one final yawn, the girl was unconscious.

**. . .**

A pair of feet rushed excitedly down the empty sidewalk. One could tell the person was looking forward to reaching his destination. And this person was Yumiya Kenta. He held his Flame Sagittario tightly with one hand, smiling gleefully.

"I wonder if Madoka-chan finished with Pegasis, already," he said to himself. "I can't wait for her to start fixing up Sagittario! Maybe I should ask her if I could borrow some parts, too, so I could experience and learn about more things!"

Kenta slowed down his pace, now looking at the floor while walking slowly. "I hope Ginga is alright, too. He looked so upset yesterday that I wasn't sure how to help. Hopefully Madoka helped him since I could tell she knew about Ginga's acting weirdly and al – Oof!"

The boy fell to the floor, dropping his bey during the drop. The orange-colored bey was soon picked up by another person, and all Kenta could do at his position was see who the person was. He widened his eyes at the group in front of him. He was definitely not expecting to see...them first thing in the morning.

"Hey!" Kenta shouted, pulling himself up. "Give my Sagittario back! He's my bey, not yours!"

Benkei, along with a few other Face Hunter members, laughed tauntingly. The big blader held up the stolen Sagittario to Kenta's face with a condescending smirk. "You can only get your pathetic bey back if you tell Hagane Ginga to get his ass to the Metal Tower by noon. If you fail to do that, then you can be sure you'll no longer see your Sagittario anymore!"

With that, Benkei and the rest of his group walked away with sinister grins and laughs. Kenta could not believe what just happened. He was tempted to cry, but he told himself that he shouldn't. That would make him look even more feeble. His hand formed into a fist while the rest of his body shook violently. If only he was stronger, he scolded himself. He couldn't believe he let them go so easily.

He bit his lower lip. If he did try to fight back, he would end up in a very bad state, and his fright would not help. All he could do now was tell Ginga and Madoka what happened. He didn't want to, but what other choice did he have?

"I'm sorry, Ginga..."

**. . .**

Madoka abruptly woke up when she heard banging on the front door. She quickly got up from her chair and made her way to the entrance, climbing up the stairs. By the time she got to the front counter, she already saw Ginga talking to a frenetic Kenta.

"The Face Hunters took Sagittario from me!" Kenta exclaimed. "They said I couldn't get it back unless I tell you to go to the Metal Tower by noon! And it's going to be noon in half an hour! Ginga, what do I do...? I don't want to danger you by helping me again, but I don't want my Sagittario to meet it's doom! Who knows what they're going to do to it!"

Ginga placed on his hands on both of Kenta's shoulders. "First, you have to relax," he assured to the smaller boy. "Right now we have no choice but to go along with what they want. But threatening people like that, it's just wrong! Don't worry, Kenta. Pegasis and I will get your bey back."

"Wait!" Madoka interjected. "I haven't finished with Pegasis' maintenance just yet! What happens if there's something that needs to be checked upon? There could be a part that isn't fixed properly! That's dangerous for your bey!"

"But Kenta's Sagittario is in danger right now!" Ginga responded. "This is a gamble I'm going to take. I can't let others get involved and hurt when I'm the one they want. It's not fair to you guys! I know how precious Sagittario is to Kenta, so I have to get it back. You can't stop me from wanting to help a friend in need." The boy turned to the younger one. "You know where the tower is, right?"

Kenta nodded. "Yes! Come with me!"

Madoka was annoyed, but she knew she couldn't win the fight. She slapped herself on the head, grabbed her stuff quickly, and followed the boys. She would have to make sure they didn't get themselves in trouble.

Ginga figured this was an order from Kyouya. Why else would the Face Hunters do this? He was angry; he thought the other was not the type of person to do this, so why? However, no matter how much the current situation made him angry, he was a bit happy.

He would get to see Tategami Kyouya again.

**. . .**

Just before the clock struck twelve, the three had made it to the top of the tower. They got off the elevator and the first thing that greeted them was a strong gust of wind. Once the wind died down, they gasped. There were several Face Hunters, along with Tategami Kyouya, who was standing at the other side of the bey stadium in front of them.

"You made it just in time for your appointment, Hagane Ginga!" Kyouya said, letting out a sinister laugh. A gust of wind blew, playing with his hair and his long jacket-like vest. "I've been waiting for you, so you better reward me with a fun-filled battle. If not..." He gestured to his left, signaling the three to look at the direction he was pointing to.

At that side of the tower was a space pointed dangerously outward fenced with a metal railing. At the edge stood Benkei, holding the Flame Sagittario over the rail with a taunting grip and smile. If the bey fell from the current height, then it would certainly meet its doom. There was only the concrete floor waiting at the bottom and no water, meaning that Sagittario would break into many pieces if dropped. Not even Madoka would be able to fix the bey if that happened.

"That is just cruel!" Kenta cried, feeling tears pricking at the ends of his eyelashes. The imagination was devastating and it was haunting him. "You shouldn't do this to a blader! Stop it!"

Ginga narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "You told Kenta that if he brought me here at the appointed time, then he would get Sagittario back. You promised that."

Kyouya laughed once more, smirking afterword. "Promise? We never promised anything. That's your fault for thinking that way. Do you think I brought you all the way here just so you could get the bey back easily? Let me tell you straightforward this time since the wording confused you: you'll get that stupid junk of metal back once you win the battle against me. If not, then who knows what will happen to his bey!"

The fiery-haired boy formed a fist with his hand. This was seriously unfair, going through all this just to get what they want. He stared at Kyouya with narrowed eyes. This sounded something like how the original Face Hunters would have performed. Kyouya, no matter how scary he may seem, did not look like the person to make such exaggerating acts. Maybe it was just him, but he felt like he knew Kyouya better than that.

Tategami Kyouya was a true blader – Ginga could tell. True bladers won't go to the extent of breaking the hearts of others. They were not this cruel. If anything, Ginga believed Kyouya was a protagonist rather than an antagonist. It was unlikely at this rate, but Ginga was sure on his thought.

He believed that strongly.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice to begin with," Ginga muttered to himself. He took out his bey and launcher, inserting the top into the slot. He got into a ready stance and aimed the machine to the dish stadium. "Fine, we'll go along with what you say."

"Che." Kyouya went into his pocket and took out his own items needed for the match. He held up Rock Leone high in the air as the sun's rays provided it an illuminating glint. "Prepare yourself, Hagane Ginga! I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're new to this city!"

The preteen blader nodded, smiling with brashness. "Of course! I wouldn't like it any other way!"

"Wait!" Madoka interjected. "I told you that I wasn't finished with Pegasis' maintenance! I haven't done the final analysis and scanned it! What if there was something I missed? Then Pegasis will be in greater danger and you'll be at a disadvantage! Think about what you're doing! Ginga!"

The redhead turned back to his two friends with a warm smile that made the brunette a bit guilty for yelling. "I can do this," he assured. "Don't worry, Madoka. If you had a precious bey by your side, then you would understand. I cannot imagine what Kenta feels right now, but I'm sure it feels similar to death. It's almost like losing a good friend in your life. I know I might be endangering Pegasis right now, but," he turned back to the stadium and to his foe, "I need to win and help Kenta. I'll do anything for the both of you."

"Ginga..." Kenta sniffled. "Do your best, Ginga! I trust you!"

Madoka dropped her anger at that moment and smiled warmly, despite Ginga not being able to see her expression. The act was reckless, yes, but the boy was doing it for a good cause. "I believe in you, too, Ginga! Good luck!"

Perhaps it was a bit odd to say, but Ginga had wanted to direct the speech to Kyouya, as well. He wanted to say "I'll do anything for you, too, Kyouya," but as experience stated, they hardly knew each other. Still, Ginga was strong in what he was thinking. To feel like this for someone, it felt nice.

Instead of saying what he hoped to say, the boy said, "Let's do this, Kyouya!"

The other also prepared himself for the upcoming battle. "Give me a good match, Hagane Ginga!"

Everyone at the site now stared intensely at the battlefield. Not one of them launched their beys and the fight did not happen, yet, but the tension was increasing tenfold. The intangible weight was now being carried on each of their shoulders, for the bladers and the ones watching the battle. This was going to be a fight in which the outcome was difficult to predict. It seemed either side would be the winner.

"Three!" everyone shouted in unison. "Two! One!"

The bladers gave their own confident smirks before launching their beys. "Go, shoot!"

Both Storm Pegasis and Rock Leone landed in the stadium with graceful thuds. The winged horse and sturdy lion collided into each other, sparks lit from the clash in an uncountable amount. After the crash, both beys circled around the dish, hitting each other with simple attacks for the time being. So far, it was fair to tell that both beys matched in speed and were even in severity.

The only difference was that Storm Pegasis was an attack-type bey and Rock Leone (hinted by the name, of course) was a defense-type bey. One was better with attacking while the other better with defending. The only way to win, Ginga noted, was to find a weak point or a part that could deal a good amount of damage. So far with the colliding attacks, Rock Leone's weak point was difficult to find.

"Do you think Ginga will be okay?" Kenta questioned the girl besides him. "They're both fighting their best, but their strengths are evenly matched. It's hard to tell who will win if it keeps going at this pace."

"He'll be okay," Madoka replied. She took out her mini laptop, loading the page to analyze the beys with her program. "If you look closely, it seems Rock Leone is fending off the gusts of wind well compared to Storm Pegasis. Rock Leone specializes in wind, so by being here it has the upper advantage..."

"How dirty!" Kenta exclaimed. "They picked this place on purpose, then!"

"Shut it!" Benkei bellowed, causing the two to flinch. "Kyouya-san gave it a lot of thought to choose a suitable place! A blader should choose the right places that benefits his or her bey! It's called strategy!"

Kyouya grinned, swinging his arm horizontally to prepare for an attack. "No need to prolong the battle anymore, huh, Hagane Ginga? Let's see how you deal with my special move!" He sucked in air, getting ready to yell. "Roar loudly, Leone! Special move, Lion Gale Force Wall!"

Leone blinked a bright green. It spun a bit faster and shot out a tornado into the sky. Kenta, Madoka, and Ginga gasped at the sight of the huge spiral that formed in the stadium. Anyone could tell its power was amazing just by looking at the speed and intensity of the attack.

Ginga bit his lower lip. Things weren't looking too good. If he faced Leone head on, then Pegasis would be sent flying into the air, plus the tornado would act as a force-field and prevent damage from any attack on the side. Also, the continuous windy gales adding onto the power of the tornado were proving to be an immense hazard. If he didn't think of a plan quickly, then the duel would be in favor of Kyouya. He had to claim victory.

But the grand wind storm would be difficult to counter, since it was an amazing defense as well as a threatening offense.

Another powerful blow of air blew on the tower, this one taking Ginga's white scarf with it. The boy watched the sewn fabric glide with the direction of the wind. It soon reached high on top of the tornado and the level of height where the scarf was began to decrease.

_That's it_, Ginga thought with incitement.

"You should be paying attention to our match, Hagane Ginga!" Kyouya growled, before snickering. "Unless you want to meet your low fate! Hmph, you proved to be not much of a persevering challenger. Whatever. Leone! Spin towards Storm Pegasis and send it flying!"

Kenta and Madoka inwardly panicked when they saw Leone rapidly approaching the winged horse. They covered their eyes, tearing themselves from the sight. All was quiet for a while when they opened their eyes. Pegasis was nowhere to be seen. All everyone had to do was wait for the blue bey to crash anywhere out of the stadium and see the ceased spinning of Pegasis.

Then yellow shirt wearing boy sniffed and wiped the watery orbs in his eyes. "Ginga, thank you for trying your best..."

"It's not over yet, Kenta."

Kyouya rose an eyebrow with suspicion. "What are you going on about?"

Ginga smirked, his head bowed low so no one could see his eyes. "Kenta, you do remember what I said last time? There's only one thing that decides the resulting factor!" He rose his head, revealing his eyes brimming with confidence. "That's the blader's spirit! Pegasis!"

A bright speck appeared in the sky far up. All heads were turned to the sideways, diving bey. The path was what surprised the viewers. As the time of the fall increased, so did the speed of Pegasis. The acceleration was fearful, and Kyouya knew that he would go in defeat at that moment.

"I get it!" Madoka said, looking at her laptop again. "Ginga used the tornado to fly Pegasis at a a height all the way up there! When falling down, he made sure Pegasis was falling down at the center of the tornado, which is also its weak point. The added acceleration was the finishing mark for Leone's defeat since it was the cause of Pegasis' increased power." She put away her electronic and put on a smile. "Ginga can pull it off, after all."

"Way to go, Ginga!" Kenta cheered.

Benkei was shocked. The leader he looked up to, the leader he had thought would never lose a beybattle...just lost. It was so...unbelievable. The special move he had encountered many times was beaten by a mere blader who has seen it only once. In his current state of disbelief, the Face Hunter dropped the Flame Sagittario to the ground. It rolled, stopping when it gently hit Ginga's foot.

The redhead bent down and picked up the orange bey. He recalled his own bey and looked to the already fallen opponent. "I won, so I'm going to take Sagittario back." Ginga softened his eyes and smiled genially. "I really enjoyed our battle, Kyouya. But, I would have just agreed to have a beybattle if you asked the normal way."

The boy's heart was beating rapidly. He wanted to go up to the older boy and comfort him, but he knew Kyouya was strong. Ginga took a long breath and turned to his friends, his smile looking more painful than before. "Let's go, guys. Let's get out of here."

Those spoken words hurt the redhead, more than he imagined.

**. . .**

He was pissed off.

Every member of the Face Hunter gang was shivering with fear at the sight of their recently defeated leader. Rock Leone was being launched everywhere as it formed many dents and holes in the warehouse. None of the members wanted to confront the angry Kyouya – they would just get beaten to a pulp as a result. All they did was stare and jolt occasionally at the loud sounds.

"Hagane Ginga!" the teen roared, launching his bey the moment he cried the other boy's name. This collision was the biggest one yet. "I lost...to that guy! Next time, I'll defeat him until he cries at my feet! Like I can let it go like this... Just you wait, Hagane Ginga! I'll defeat you!"

"You want to win against Hagane Ginga?"

The gang turned to the entrance of the warehouse. There stood one lone man dressed in a suit and with a yellow streak of hair sticking out in the front. He had a menacing simper on his face, showing off his teeth. His glasses beamed white from Kyouya's view.

"Do you want even more power than what you acquire right now?" he asked, still with the same smirk.

"You bastard!" Benkei shouted, shaking a fist. "Who the hell are you?"

The smile on the tall man's face grew wider. "That wish... Shall I grant it for you?"

All Kyouya did was narrow his eyes. It seemed that this person knew who Ginga was, and held some sort of hate for said boy. He never expected for his life to turn upside-down because of one boy he just met. And before he knew it, Kyouya shot out his bey.

**. . .**

It felt nice to get out of the windy place. They were walking back to Madoka's shop, B-Pit, for the time being. Kenta and Ginga both stretched out their arms with relieved sighs while the girl shook her head at the two. The experience was exhilarating and unforgettable. Of course, mostly for the one who battled.

"Thank you so much, Ginga!" Kenta thanked happily. "You don't know how much I appreciate this. I got Sagittario back all thanks to you! If it weren't for you, who knows what would have happened to both Sagittario and me. And, also, your battle was amazing!"

The fiery-haired boy laughed. "It's no biggie, Kenta. I'm just glad Sagittario is safe and sound."

"Even if you won, that was still dangerous!" Madoka scolded. She waggled a finger to the redhead. "Apologize to your bey right now!"

Ginga panicked, frantically taking out his bey. "S-sorry, Pegasis!"

The girl lifted her head proudly and smiled. "Good! Now we can go back with no worries!"

Both boys looked at each other, sheepishly grinning. Kenta went ahead to chat with Madoka while the remaining male looked towards to the sky with a content expression. The day had turned out unpredictable, but he was glad it happened. He got to face Kyouya in a memorable brawl and most of all, see the other. Subconsciously, Ginga placed a hand to his racing heart.

_I hope you're okay, Kyouya, wherever you are._

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Alright, my writing for battles suck. This was mostly a practice chapter since I don't really write action, and it's my first time writing out a beybattle. And holy crap, this is 7,868 words. I didn't mean to write that much. o_o It just all came to me. Also, I had to write that beybattle scene TWICE since the first time it got deleted on my Kindle. But I like the second revision better. I'm kind of not satisfied with it, though. Blah. And I haven't seen this episode in SO LONG. I tried to remember what happened! I didn't really recall the battle much, so I just placed some physics in there. Beyblade is all physics, after all. :)**

**ALSO. I don't know their ages. So, I just made up some that I thought were correct;  
>Ginga - 12.<br>Kyouya - 14.  
>Benkei - 14.<br>Madoka - 11.  
>Kenta - 10.<br>Ryuuga - 15.  
>If I'm wrong, tell me! But I'm keeping Ginga's and Kyouya's ages as just that! Kyouya seems older, anyway. :x <strong>

**Okay, first of all, I'm so sorry this took long! I'm a senior in high school, 'kay? I've been so busy with taking exams like the ACT and SAT. Also, college applications kept me real busy, and my AP homework is not helping. But after college apps, I'll be finished! Omg, I was dying these past few months. After May 7, I'll have a lot of time to work on this! If I'm not done with this by then, which is 100 percent certain. FFFUUU AP exam!**

**Second of all, review responses!**

**StarSapphireWolf**:Haha, I already replied to yours. (: Loving your "Kids?" fanfic so far! Keep up the good work! I love you!  
><strong>Silverclaw the Destined<strong>: Sorry I took so long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (And don't kill me with gummy bears! xD)  
><strong>Trains kitten97<strong>: Thank you! :)  
><strong>xXStarBurst104Xx<strong>: Kyouya's thoughts will come a bit later, sadly ;;. This story mostly focuses on Ginga, but I'll add Kyouya in soon!  
><strong>Random kyoyaginka lover<strong>: I don't write sex. None whatsoever. If you want sex, then try writing your own. :( I wrote this not just for views, but for my satisfaction as well. And, as I said, I don't write sex. Sorry. n_n  
><strong>Guy with no name<strong>: Added! ;D  
><strong>Deidara4ever<strong>: Lmao! My happy day, too! For the seme/uke matter, look below please. :)  
><strong>Blackrosedragongirl<strong>: Updated! ^^  
><strong>Jam<strong>: Thank you! And the seme/uke matter, look below please. :)  
><strong>Kururugi YaoiFan<strong>: Thanks! I tried to update for the holiday (does today count?), but I've been out of my house almost all week and...yeah. Partying hard.  
><strong>Metallic Eyes<strong>: Aw, poor Lance! I'm not awesome XD. You're the awesome one for reviewing! Thanks for the review! And for the seme/uke matter, look below please. :) (LOL AT THE MY BODY IS READY PART.)

**Third of all, THE SEME/UKE THING. Alright, I don't really believe in that. As long as there's love, there's love. Seme/uke don't really matter to me. I just write how both Ginga and Kyouya would most likely act, so Ginga could appear "seme" and Kyouya could appear "seme." I'm just writing based on their characterizations. :)**

**Fourth of all, ADDITIONAL PAIRINGS! I'm _really really really_ tempted to add **Ryuuga/Kenta **being that it's my OTP. If you watch Metal Fury/4D, you might understand why. And I'm also tempted to add **Tsubasa/Yuu**. Please tell me if you want those! ;_; Thank you!**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews, guys! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and they motivate me to continue writing! I hope you enjoy this tedious long chapter and look forward to more! And don't worry - I won't copy the anime. I'm going to skip some parts that are not needed, and add my own scenes, so look forward to that! :D**


End file.
